The Invasion
by Vinni Pukh
Summary: The Earth is caught between two warring alien worlds, and only Superman, Lex Luthor, and Jimmy Olsen can't stand against the forces of Apokolips.


**Title: **The Invasion

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Adventure

**Author notes:** I figure every fan has an idea for the type of Superman movie they'd make if they had the chance... what version of a character to use, what parts of the backstory to leave in or keep out or alter... this is me playing those toys a little.

This story follows its own continuity, which should explain itself pretty well.

Future installments of this story are completely dependent on the number of reviews I get, so please let me know what you think.

**Summary: **As alien powers go to war over the fate of the Earth, Superman, Lex Luthor, and Jimmy Olsen are all that stands between the human race and the forces of Apokolips.

**Disclaimer: **All characters are owned DC Comics/Warner Bros. Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster.

**Chapter One**

"It's hard to believe these used to be human beings," Dr. Ivan Roskin said, trying to retain his professional detachment. "It just... Who knows what they could have done if we hadn't found the lab when we did."

President Lex Luthor studied the photographs intently. "And we're sure these labs are extraterrestrial in origin?" he asked, his voice completely dead of emotion.

"There's no doubt of _that_, Mr. President," Roskin replied. "These machines... they're centuries ahead of anything even _you _could have designed."

Luthor nodded solemnly. "And is any of that equipment usable?"

Roskin's eyes went wide with disbelief. "Sir, those machines exist at the expense of human lives."

"Human lives replace themselves by the second," Luthor replied with icy frankness. "The human _race_ is another matter all together." He drew himself up to his full height in order to better look down at Roskin. "I was elected on a promise to protect this nation and this _planet_ from alien invasion, Roskin, and I will do that by any means necessary. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Roskin agreed nervously.

And if he happened to stumble upon a solution Luthor's _other _problem, well... so much the better.

---

The Superman stared thoughtfully down at the large, multi-tiered gameboard in front of him.

"Right Archer to square G-17," he finally decided.

The piece automatically slid into place.

"Left flank to F-31," the shimmering, hologramatic Chloe Sullivan on the other side of the board replied without pausing to think. "End game," she smiled.

The Superman shook his head. "I can't believe I've never beaten you at this game once."

"Well, it would help if you learned the rules," Chloe teased.

The Superman cracked a humble smile. "That would probably help my game."

"Or at least make it harder for me to cheat," Chloe replied.

The Man of Tomorrow laughed softly. "At least you're not as bad as Bruce."

Then he let a cold silence set in between himself and his oldest friend.

"Chloe, I'm sorry I was never able to find a cure for you..."

Chloe shook her holographic head. "Clark, we've been over this a thousand times: it wasn't your fault."

"I know..." said Clark, clearly not believing it.

Chloe sighed in mock exasperation. "Clark, without you, I never would have gotten to _see_ something as miraculous as the Bottle City of Kandor, nevermind been elected the first non-Kryptonian Mayor," Chloe laughed. "I did_ three_ impossible things before breakfast and that's all thanks to you. I see being sub-atomic as being a small price to pay."

The Man of Steel nodded. With his x-ray and telescopic vision, he could look into the bottle containing his greatest personal failure and pick out exactly which one of the germ-sized citizens was his childhood friend. He could even listen to every beat of her heart without really trying.

But he couldn't restore her or any of the other people in Kandor to their rightful size.

"And I want you to remember, Clark," Chloe said seriously, "Kandor is here for you, too. There's not one person in this city that isn't willing to do whatever they need to for you."

"Thank you," the Superman replied, puzzled but grateful.

"Good. Now..." Chloe said, flashing him her brightest smile, "do you have time for another game?"

"For you," Clark smiled softly, "always."

---

Jimmy Olsen at been sitting alone on his Thinking Bench just outside the Planet for what was probably coming up on four hours now. His iPod had run out of charge twenty minutes ago, the Chief was probably ready to fire him again, and Lois was definitely going to nail him to the wall for forgetting to pick up her soup (or at least failing to do so in time for lunch or even dinner), but right now he couldn't be bothered caring.

He wasn't going to call her. That was what he decided. There were other girls out there than Lucy Lane, it was over between them, and he just needed to move on with his life. There was no way he was calling her.

Jimmy dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed Lucy.

"Lucy, it's Jimmy," he said, very quickly as though her voicemail might hang up on him at any time. "I know you're probably out with _Samson_ right now, and I only wish you guys the best, but I just wanted to you to know..."

What? That he still loved her and wanted her back? That he was better off without her and he hoped she got what she deserved? That he left his favorite bowtie and a single argyle sock at her place and he needed to drop by to pick them up?

"...that I called," he fumbled, mentally slapping himself on the head even as he did so. "Okay... so, um... bye."

Jimmy slumped backwards onto the bench.

"Why doesn't anyone have the courage and the decency to murder me?" he asked the sky.

As if answer to Jimmy's pleas, there was a thunderous BOOM and a massive hole opened up in nothing. As Jimmy struggled between his journalistic need to document the event and his very human drive to hide behind something, a monstrous hulk that looked as though it could eat ten Supermen whole slowly emerged.

Kalibak took a deep breath, extracting the vital pollutants from the putrid oxygen and nitrogen in the air.

"Father's experiments were right," he bellowed into his Motherbox, "the final part of the Anti-Life Equation is here." He scanned the horizon, his eyes finally narrowing on Jimmy. "In these worms."

As Kalibak raised his mighty warclub to strike, Jimmy couldn't help but wish today hadn't been the day he picked to sit on his Signal Watch.


End file.
